vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ladros
|-|Regular Ladros= |-|Spirit Ladros= Summary Ladros 「ラドロス Radorosu」is a citizen and mage from the Diamond Kingdom and one of the Diamond Kingdom's Eight Shining Generals. After undergoing the Diamond Kingdom's experiments, Ladros gains the ability to absorb magic attacks and release the collected magic at will Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least Low 7-B, likely far higher Name: Ladros Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Mage, Diamond Kingdom Magic Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense other people's mana), Energy Projection, Power Absorption, Magic, Aura, Statistics Amplification (via Absorption and Reinforcement Magic), Danmaku, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Via Mana Skin) | Same as before but greatly enhanced, Fire and Heat Manipulation, True Flight Attack Potency: Town level+ | At least Small City level, likely far higher (Absorbed Fana's mana which contains Fire Spirit Salamander and made an hole through Asta's body. Should be comparable to her at full power) Speed: FTL (Should be comparable to Asta) | At least FTL (Much faster than base Asta) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can easily lift a human with one hand and sent them in the air. Was stated by Tabata to be 5th strongest character physically in the series so far), higher with Reinforcement Magic (Reinforcement Magic was stated by Tabata to increase the physical capabilities of the user even without much in the way of muscle in the same scan) Striking Strength: Durability: Town level+ (Took hits from base Asta) | At least Small City level, likely far higher (Comparable to Fana) Stamina: Unknown Range: Several hundred meters | Several hundred meters with Fire Magic Standard Equipment: *'Grimoire:' Ladros possesses a grimoire that he uses to activate his spells. *'Flying Carpet:' Ladros possesses a carpet that could be used to fly himself and others through the air. Ladros_Grimoire_Black_Clover.png|Ladros' Grimoire Ladros_Flying_Carpet_Black_Clover.png|Ladros' Flying Carpet Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: The bigger the attack is, the longer is to absorb it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Bullet:' Ladros is capable of manifesting and concentrating his mana on his hand. Subsequently, he can launch the mana towards an opponent, blasting them away. He can also condense them into beams *'Absorption and Emission 「吸収と放射 Kyūshū to Hōsha」:' After undergoing the Diamond Kingdom's experiments, Ladros gains the ability to absorb magic attacks and release the collected magic at will. **'Million Laser:' Ladros releases the collected mana, forming a sphere around himself, and fires off countless beams that can destroy an area. Black_Clover-_Ladros_absorbs_Fanzell's_magic.png|Absorption Black_Clover-_Million_Laser.png|Emission (Million Laser) *'Fire Magic:' Absorbed Fana's Mana which allows her to manipulate and generate fire that is powerful enough to disperse Nozel's Mercury Magic. *'Reinforcement Magic:' His specialty, Ladros uses this form of magic to enhance his physical capabilities by concentrating his Mana into a certain area of his body. Key: Regular Form | Spirit Ladros Gallery Black_Clover-_Ladros_as_a_child.png|Ladros as a child Spirit_Ladros_2_Black_Clover.jpg|Spirit Ladros Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Black Clover Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Flight Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sociopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Spirits Category:Tier 7 Category:Broom Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Shueisha Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers Category:Military Characters